leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sarosan/Jyargen Siblings
, Pusher |date = Unreleased |health = 50 |attack = 20 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 100 |hp = 460 (+48) |mana = 340 (+26) |damage = 56.1 (+3.3) |attackspeed = 0.662 (+2.91%) |range = 600 |armor = 40 (+2.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 4.25 (+0.675) |manaregen = 6.5 (+0.45) |speed = 335 |IP = 6300 |RP = 975 }}Jyargen Siblings, the Twin Disaster is a custom champion in League of Legends. I would really like to see this idea become a reality. Ablities |firstrows = 2 |firstname2 = Tempest Blast |secondname = Brotherly Bonds |secondinfo = The Jyargen Siblings stand up for each other, protecting each other until the very end. Brotherly Bonds grants a shield for both siblings giving boosted armor for a short duration. |secondlevel = |secondrows = 1 |thirdname = Tempest Rain |thirdinfo = The Jyargen Siblings create an area of effect around a selected area that rains down fire and ice, damaging and slowing any enemy unit that passes through it. *'Area of Effect:' 300 units *'Slow Duration:' 3 seconds *'Range:' 800 ------------------ Tempest Rain becomes a bigger area of effect and the slow's duration is longer. |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdname2 = Tempest Storm |ultiname = Avatar of Bhorah |ultiinfo = The Jyargen Siblings become one single entity for 50 seconds. Also, their elements combine together to form "Frostfire". Bhorah's attacks deal magic damage and apply a strong slow for every basic attack. During this time, Bhorah may cast other abilities and are empowered. In this state, the Jyargen Siblings' magic damage is empowered. *'Cost:' 200 mana |ultilevel = }} Lore Bhorn and Hannah were born in the mountains of Freljord as identical twins. Both of them, since they were very young, were interested in the arts of magic. Bhorn was more fond of fire magic while Hannah was more fond of frost magic. The two constantly argued at which is the better mage throughout their childhood. By the time they were teenagers, the two decided to become partners in magic. When the duo went to explore the world, they came across a shrine in the Shurima Desert. The shrine was very different from others they've encountered on their magical journey. Different, in terms of worship. This shrine worshiped a deity they've never heard of before. The deity's name was Bhorah. Upon visiting the shrine, the two had gone close to the statue of Bhorah. Bhorn went up to touch the statue and once he did, it lit up and a loud boom was heard. After that, the two siblings' powers have been joined together and since then have become more destructive than ever. Even though their powers are destructive, they exercise restrain among others. They only unleash their true powers when needed to defend each other. They joined the League after they have been discovered by the superiors. They seemed very potential in their magic and they look forward to better themselves. "Burning agony!" - Bhorn "Freezing anguish!" - Hannah Category:Custom champions